the_walking_dead_all_hope_is_lostfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Dead All: Hope Is Lost Wiki
Welcome to The Walking Dead: All Hope Is Lost Wiki Welcome to the wiki for the popular RP on fanfiction about The Walking Dead. Come check it out if you haven't already at http://www.fanfiction.net/forum/The-Walking-Dead-RP/99295/ TheWalkingDeadAllHopeIsLost.jpg|The Walking Dead Walking-dead-comic-book-8.jpg|The comics and TV series The Walking Dead: All Hope is Lost Poll The Walking Dead: All Hope is Lost The RP takes place in the same universe as the popular Comic and Television series The Walking Dead. The group it revolves around is seperate from the survivors in the TV series or comics. Currently, a little over two years have passed since the virus broke out. A small group of survivors gathers up in a supermarket in Atlanta. After a while, they move out, gathering a few more survivors along the way. They eventually set up in a farm for a few months, where several more survivors join their ranks. They are approached by a traveling caravan of survivors, who prostitute girls in exchange for supplies. They kidnap several women from the group, prompting the group to retaliate. They eventually kill the caravan, take all of its supplies, and take in the girls. After storms damage the farm, they are forced on the road again. They decide to begin heading for a fishing town: McClellanville, Georgia. They add many survivors to their ranks on the way or during their stay. One member of the group discovers a wrecked cruise ship, and manages to bring back loads of supplies for the group, and a survivor as well. A little over a year has passed now. A strange sickness plagues the group, killing many of its people, or ends up crippling them. They decide that its no longer safe to stay in the town, and pack up and move out. Months later, they wind up in Washington state. They set up in an abandoned summer camp, clearing it of walkers. A survivor, Joseph Crane, joins the group and begins causing trouble. Eventually, he is found out and is forced to flee. But he did not die. He gathers a large force and begins attacking the group with brute force, torching cabins, killing group members. Crane eventually is killed by Livvy in the forest, but the others don't know about it. The group gathers what supplies they have left and move to Montana, setting up in a boarding school. The group thrives in the boarding school, gaining new members every few days or so. One day, Dominic, the leader of the group, and a two others, go on a supply trip to a hospital nearby. They find it full of walkers. After grabbing a few things, they are chased out of the hospital. As they try to escape, Dominic is bitten. The other two go and help him to the car. When they get back, they usher Dom into a bed. First Andrianna is notified, and then eventually the others are. Everyone, new or old, stops by to pay their last respects to Dom before he dies. He is stabbed in the head before he can reanimate. A large funeral is held in his honor. After his burial, Reagan temporarily takes over as leader, and is eventually replaced by a scientist, Sarah. Not too long after, a group of religious survivors, the Followers, approaches the group, asking to join. Most of the group is skeptical of the new people, and they are ultimately rejected. Two members of the group go along with the Followers, to observe them. Andrew, on of the group members, asks to go back and is tortured, losing his left ring finger and his leg is broken. He escapes back to the group, warning them. The Followers lay siege, kidnapping three girls from the group. The first girl, Annie, is tortured, raped, and has her eyes gouged out before being killed and crucified to a cross. The Followers lay her crucified body at the gates of the school. After much arguing and debate, they decide to go rescue the other two girls and get revenge. The raid is a success, ending with a large gun battle that takes out many of the Followers guards. A day or two later, Sarah gathers a few others and decides to go back to the hospital, due to its possible wealth in supplies and military equipment. Sarah and the others have arrived at the town, parking their cars in it. They split into two groups, with Sarah and hers taking the the first floor, Sid and his team the second. Both groups eventually found a good room to loot. As Sarah's group went to regroup with Sid's they noticed a horde making its way towards the second floor. They quickly began to follow. After finding the others trapped in a room with walkers pouring in, Sarah and the other a quickly devise a plan to rescue them. It goes as planned and the others make it out safely. After discovering a note hinting at a truck full of supplies, they all went to check it out. They found the truck, just like it was described, but there was one problem: it had sat derelict for so long the engine needed jumped. Leon and Bikka go and get his truck, and make it back safely. They get the truck running, but a horde of walkers breaks down the door and they have to quickly loaded up their findings and drive off. After arriving back at the school, Sarah and the others discover the Followers attacked and nearly wiped out the guards on duty. Two weeks later, the fenced were fortified and the machine guns from the military truck were set up in a fortified defense. Cars were used as barricades along the road. Leon had been sent to a military fort to gather more assault weapons, bulletproof clothing, ammo, and other misc stuff. Meanwhile, a new group containing Leon's younger brother who was once thought dead, Austin, killed off a raider group attacking a survivor group. After The Followers relentlessly launched attacks on the main group, even causing their armory to burn and kidnapping some of their people, the Military group began investigating. Two teams were sent out, one to observe the school group, one to investigate the Followers. The group investigating The Followers inadvertently discovered kidnapped people from the school and rescued them. They returned to the school and the two groups planned a meeting together. Leon and Austin reunited and the two groups decided to work together to launch an attack on The Followers. They both returned to their respective locations and began preparing. The two groups met up and waited near The Tombs for a bit before launching a full on assault on Lance and his group, completely decimating The Followers. Lance was captured and tortured. During the battle, Alex was lost, dealing a heavy blow to the school group. The battle ended in total victory for the two groups. The military group began taking over The Tombs while the school group returned to the school. The school group is now setting up Andrew's wedding, with a couple people from the military group attending as well. Last Season' ' "Season 5: A Dark Hope" End: December 16, 2013 Current Season' ' Season 6: Resurgence End: To Be Announced Latest Blog Posts Category:Browse